gutsarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mort
Year 2018 - 2019 Creatives Director: Erik Woering Production Leader: Jasper van der Aa Writer Terry Pratchett Stage Adapted by: Stephen Briggs Synopsis Unlike the spherical Earth we live on, the Discworld consists out of a disk, carried by four elephants, which is in turn carried by a huge turtle. In this world, inhabited by all sorts of wonderful creatures such as wizards and walking luggage, we find Mort: A simple, clumsy boy who struggles to get a job. One night, just before it seemed like Mort would not find a job for the coming year, Death, the grim reaper of the Discworld, approaches Mort and offers him to be his apprentice. Upon accepting, Mort joins Death to his home and meets his servant Albert and adopted daughter Ysabell. Death shows and teaches Mort how to guide souls of the unfortunate ones on the disk to whatever happens after, explaining that Death is merely a guide, not the instigator. Upon trusting Mort, he gets to take over his boss’ job for one night – A night in witch Mort lets his heart take the better of himself, and makes a decision that will need more than a twinkle of magic to be resolved… Cast Adrian Sidhu: Mort Aubrey Williams: Death Senna Sabbah: Ysabell Jana Riederer: Keli Logan van Steenderen: Albert Rudy Veiga da Palma: Cutwell Anniek Mol: Street Woman Anthony Sowma: Duke Sto Helit Bethany Wong: Rincewind Colin Sigee Henseler: Keeble Frazier Mulford-Lawlor: Assassin Henrieke Krijgsheld: Vizier Jonathan Maas: Doorknocker Julia Boot: Queen Olive Linda van Dijk: Lezek Maartje Boekestein: Hrita Mabel Mensink: Abbot Lobsang Merel Spruyt: Maid Myrthe van der Zwan: Hamstring the Witch Oisín Moyne: Prince Rodney Wierenga: Town-Crier / Bursar Samuel Stevens: MC Stratos Nikloudis: Landlord Crew Anniek Mol (Props & Sets) Aron van der Hoek (Sets & Props) Colin Sigee Henseler (Sets & Tech) Femke Nagelhout (Make-Up) Floor Mijland (Props) Frazier Mulford-Lawlor (Sets & Props) Helena van Zuylen (Costumes) Henrieke Krijgsheld (PR) Ioana Mateescu (PR) Jan Hein Dikkers (Overall Crew) Joost Doornkamp (Tech) Kim Offeringa (Costumes) Linda van Dijk (Make-Up) Mabel Mensink (Props) Merel Spruyt (Sets & Costumes) Myrthe van der Zwan (Sets) Radost Petrova (Make-Up) Sanne Molenaar (Sets & Costumes) Stratos Nikloudis (Sets) Tessa van der Veen (Sets & Props) Valerie de Heus (Props) Zoe Reining (Sets) Performances March 21st 2019: Usva Cultureel Studentencentrum March 22nd 2019: Usva Cultureel Studentencentrum March 23rd 2019: Usva Cultureel Studentencentrum Special Thanks Stephen Briggs Colin Smythe Anna Woudstra Rohdie van der Velde Elsemiek Hes Tom Dijkstra Viktor Ivasyshyn Paul en Marieke 49th GUTS Board 50th GUTS Board 51st GUTS Board Our family, friends, and everyone else who helped us out after the printing of the booklet. Trivia *The logo of Mort is an ambigram that reads the word "Death" when turned upside down. This interesting concept has a nice feature that, when turned around on the poster, it also shows Death being on top. *In the official Discworld lore, the character of Death speaks in small capital letters. This has been simulated by using a microphone to add a small reverb to the characters spoken words, together with the actor's rather odd way of pronouncing. *Next to the trailer, another video was made for the production named "Banana Murder". This small skit is in the style of an old silent movie, and was quickly filmed after the shooting of the official trailer, completely improvised and unplanned. *''Mort''was nominated for three Cardozo Awards, namely best night out, best lead role (Aubrey Williams) and best play, the latter two being won by GUTS. Photos